Aaron Volpatti
| birth_place = Revelstoke, BC, CAN | draft = Undrafted | draft_team = | draft_year = | career_start = 2010 | career_end = }} Anthony Aaron Volpatti (born March 30, 1985) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger with the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing career A native of Revelstoke, British Columbia, Volpatti played Junior A hockey for the Vernon Vipers of the British Columbia Hockey League (BCHL). After recording 5 points (1 goal and 4 assists) over 55 games as a rookie in 2003–04, he improved to 18 points (6 goals and 12 assists) over 57 games the following season. In the 2005 BCHL playoffs, the Vipers advanced to the Fred Page Cup Finals, where they were defeated by the Surrey Eagles. During a team camping trip that summer, Volpatti received burns to over 35% of his body (including his abdomen and face) after spilling gas onto himself while he and his teammates were playing with fire. Hospitalized for five months, doctors told him he would not play again for two years, if at all. The use of his right hand was in particular jeopardy. Despite the prognosis, Volpatti returned to the lineup for the start of the 2005–06 season, although injuries to his muscles limited him to 25 of the team's 60 games. long maybe impossible recovery but managed to dress for 25 games the following year. He recorded 6 goals and 14 points. Following his three-year junior career, Volpatti moved on to the college level, joining the Brown Bears of the ECAC Hockey Conference (within the National Collegiate Athletics Association; NCAA circuit). Vopatti majored in Human Biology at the university and captained the team during his four-year college tenure. After recording a college career-high 32 points over 37 games with Brown in 2009–10, Volpatti was signed as a free agent by the the Vancouver Canucks of the National Hockey League (NHL) on March 22, 2010. He was subsequently assigned to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Manitoba Moose, for the remainder of their 2009–10 season. He recorded one goal and one assist over eight games. After attending his first NHL training camp with the team in September 2010, he was re-assigned to the Moose for the start of the 2010–11 season. He received his first NHL call-up on December 16, and made his NHL debut two nights later in a home game against the Toronto Maple Leafs. He scored his first NHL goal in his second game against Jaroslav Halak of the St. Louis Blues on December 20, 2010. Volpatti finished his rookie professional season with a goal and an assist over 15 NHL games and 11 points (2 goals and 9 assists) over 53 AHL games. He added 3 points (1 goal and 2 assists) over 12 AHL playoff games. The following season, Volpatti made the Canucks' roster out of training camp, playing on the fourth line with Maxim Lapierre and Dale Weise. During a game against the Los Angeles Kings in November 2011, Volpatti hurt his shoulder after receiving a hit from opposing defenceman Matt Greene. Playing through the injury, he re-aggravated his shoulder the following month. Diagnosed with a torn left labrum, the injury required surgery that is set to sideline him for the remainder of the season. Career statistics Awards ;College References External links * * * Category:Born in 1985 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Brown Bears players Category:Manitoba Moose players Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Vernon Vipers alumni Category:Undrafted